


【Timjay】從前有一個魔王

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, TimJay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 魔王TimX勇者Jason





	1. Chapter 1

_ 1. _

 

沉重的步伐夾雜著金屬碰撞聲愈漸愈接近，魔王自文件堆中抬首，放下筆桿，雙肘抵著桌面，十指交握於下顎前方望向前方的來人，「你就是人類派來的勇者嗎？久仰大名、久仰大名。能破除迷宮中的陷阱機關來到我的書房，我承認你有點能耐。」，說話間，沉默的勇者愈步愈近，甚至讓魔王有點疑惑起對方是否只是一具魔偶。

 

魔王對著勇者身上附加了光明祝福的盔甲冷笑，往上翻開手，喚來一團紫黑色的火焰懸在手心上，朗聲說：「抽出你的劍吧，勇者，我給予你在決鬥中戰死的榮耀。」

 

然而，用頭盔遮去了臉容的勇者像沒聽到般，丟下一句「沒興趣跟你打，讓開」後，繼續往前走，並在離書桌兩步之遙前拐了個彎，逕自往一旁的書櫃走去，半點也沒有把書桌後的魔王的放在眼內，讓魔王心下一陣錯愕。

 

指頭掃過一本又一本的書脊，蹲在書櫃前的勇者像在尋找什麼。察覺對方似乎並無攻擊之意，魔王便消去了手上的火焰，試圖忽視對方、把注意力投回公文批改上，只是眼尾總忍不住往對方身影處瞟了又瞟。

 

好一會兒後，「終於找到了！被王國下令燒毀了的《願黑夜長存回憶錄》！」，勇者往上推開頭盔前的面罩保護板，一臉驚喜地從書櫃上抽出一本厚厚的書，蠟紅色的皮質書封上有像被烙下似的焦黑痕跡，用來標記它的名字、作者、以及一個用途不明的法陣。

 

勇者席地而坐，在翻開第一頁時，驚呼：「天啊，還是初版的！『黑夜與蔚藍的飛行』這張照片也有收錄在內！」，說著，他把手甲都脫了下來，拿出一雙白手套戴上；每每翻頁，他都是小心翼翼地以指面襯著紙沿的，那珍惜且謹慎的樣子，像書本是以沙土捏成，稍稍用力點都會把它弄碎。

 

在確認了書籍的真偽後，勇者心滿意足地合上書本，扭頭向魔王確認道：「『成功來到魔王面前的人，可以獲得魔王的寶藏』，我沒記錯吧？很久很久以前，初代大魔王的宣言。」

 

擁有《願黑夜長存回憶錄》孤本，同時還是作者（應該說是攝影師，因為《願》其實是一本紀錄初代大魔王的風采和事跡的書籍，裏面的照片全是他在很久以前跟拍所得）的第四任魔王心情相當複雜，既對自己的作品被人欣賞而隱約有一點點高興，但更多的是──大哥，千里迢迢來到魔王的宫殿，拿起一本書就跑掉可還行？

 

魔王沉吟了好一會，最後放棄理解另一個物種的思考邏輯，只是挑著眉，用魔族的語言問道：「這是不用人類語言寫的，你看得懂嗎？」

 

勇者勾起一邊嘴角接下了挑戰，張嘴以一口流利的魔族語回答道：「這有很難嗎？」

 

魔王稍稍瞠大了一雙藍眼，接著彎起了一抹微笑，讚賞般緩緩鼓了幾下掌，邊拍邊說：「如果你不是人類側、且心懷討伐我等的無聊妄想的話，我定必將你招到麾下……這年頭，要找個腦袋靈光的下屬著非易事，光是教會那群半獸人別魯莽地揮動狼牙棒，把自家的財產都砸爛就愁得我頭痛──」

 

被逼聽了一堆內幕的勇者哭笑不得，好幾次張嘴想要插話，都被對方舉手制止，幾番下來，便乾脆等對方說完了才表達自己的意見，同時翻開了書本，偶爾才「嗯嗯」、「原來是這樣啊」、「好好好」示意自己有在聽。

 

「──更別說要跟那群由地精組成的財政部打交道，摳門得快連糧草都不肯吐出來……唉，要不我給你施法，你假裝成魔物為我打工吧。」，碎碎念了好一會後，魔王揉著額側嘆了口氣，自暴自棄地提出了個瘋狂的建議，「條件隨你開，什麼我都付得起，文職工作，不用打架的。」

 

「好好──不，等等等等，這個可不行。」，勇者連忙止住了自己漫不經心的回答，扭頭望向魔王，「說什麼也不行吧這個？」

 

「果然還是不願放棄討伐我等嗎？勇者。」，魔王瞇著眼說，放得很輕、很慢的語調中，包含著令勇者充滿危機感的威脅味道。

 

「從剛開始就想說了……第一，我不是勇者，只是個比較厲害的村民A而已；第二，我只是來問你借書而已，不行的話我會離開，不再打擾；第三，我沒什麼興趣和你打架──等等，這點我從一開始就說過了啊。」，自稱是村民A的男人撐著膝蓋站了起來，對著滿臉懷疑的魔王笑了一笑，繼續說：「我啊……覺得現在的環境還挺好的，比起沒有魔王時，魔物全隨自己心意行動的混亂時期。於我而言，魔王是種『必要之惡』，而且魔界在你手中打理得還算不錯，所以──」

 

男人朝魔王單了單眼，打趣說：「還請繼續加油喔？魔王陛下。」

 

魔王捂著胸口，試圖按住快跳出身體外的心臟，半晌後，才紅著耳尖吶吶地說：「要簽名嗎？想要寫什麼？你的名字是？對了，續集的《願蔚藍繼續展翅》這裡也有，你需要嗎？我去命人倒杯咖啡給你，請慢坐。」

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

話說在很久很久以前，魔界可說是一團黑紅色的混沌，內戰不斷，殺戮不止，悲鳴不絕，仇恨不息，屍骸如草木般遍地，鮮血如河川般流淌，生命成了最沒有價值的東西，每一秒，都有一條生命被肆意揮霍掉。

 

打破這死循環的，是人稱「黑夜之神」的初代魔王（一般尊稱其為大魔王，藉此特顯他與眾不同的地位），他統一了魔界，建立了法規，止息了瘋狂，並建立了最初步的秩序，其豐功偉業為後世讚頌，無奈有一天，他被敵人的不明魔法光線擊中，同歸於盡同時失去了蹤影。

 

他生前的左右手兼王位的第一順位繼承人──理查德.約翰.「迪克」.格雷森臨危受命，匆忙接過王位，成為第二代的魔王。

 

魔界又過上了一段平穩日子，無風無波，然而，第二代的魔王其實並不喜歡被萬人景仰的生活，在初代大魔王光榮凱旋時，他便愉快地交還王位，從此隱姓埋名，到處流浪歷練，坊間亦從此傳出了不少與二代魔王有關的奇聞軼事、甚至是豔史，不知真偽，亦沒什麼人知道其確實行蹤。

 

後來，大魔王再次宣佈退位，第三任魔王繼位。

 

他的來歷眾說紛紜，有人說他是大魔王的私生子，有人說他是大魔王在異空間帶回來的別種生物，有人說他與理查德一樣是大魔王的弟子或養子，更甚至有人說他是大魔王的兵器化形而成，但更多人抱有疑問的，是他長年戴著的頭盔，據聞就連他的貼身僕人也未曾見過他的真容。

 

如果說，魔王二世的施政是綿綿的春雨，柔柔和和，沒什麼起伏，起休養生息之效，但並沒帶來什麼顯著的改變；那魔王三世的施政便是氣勢磅礡、席捲全大陸的暴風雨，是一場殘酷的考驗，同時亦是在清洗世間萬物，雷霆似的手段為魔界誅清了大量內憂外患，不少已成了腫瘤的大家大族都被他盯上，只要找到罪證，無一寬恕。

 

這為他在低下階層中攢來了不少民望，無奈亦樹立了許多的敵人，甚至是引來了殺身之禍。

 

第三代魔王遇刺身亡後，魔界又回到了戰亂時代。

 

第四代魔王——那時還只是頭普通龍類魔物的提姆.德雷克，憑自身的才智找到了隱姓埋名到處流浪的二代魔王，但那時已經是吟遊詩人夜翼的他，拒絕了提姆重掌魔界的請求，只願意帶提姆去見初代魔王，而那時還沉沒在喪子之痛中大魔王也拒絕重掌魔界，並反問提姆：「這魔界還有什麼值得為之守護的嗎？先不說這片喋血的土地害死了我兒子。這是一場看不見希望、看不見盡頭的抗戰，在每一次你教予它秩序後，不消片刻，便會打回原形，再次變回那頭只懂殺戮的野獸。你為什麼要如此努力？」

 

「為了不讓悲劇重演，為了創造大家都會想為之奮鬥的事物，為了建立一個大家都想守謢她的國家。」，那些年還相當年輕的魔王四世，梗著脖子如此回答道：「同時，為了不讓魔王三世的努力白費，為了不讓先代眾王蒙羞。」

 

大魔王沉默地看著這個年輕人，看了很長、很長的時間，最後，才拉起嘴角，讚賞似的點了點頭，低沉地說：「既然如此，那就由你來試試看吧。」

 

於是，在兩代前魔王的授權及協助下，在鎮壓了無數反對勢力後，提莫西.傑克森.「提姆」.德雷克繼承了王位，登基成為了第四任的魔王，自此，開展了他每天都在過勞邊緣掙扎的生活，同時間，魔界亦在各政制改革上軌道後，風調雨順了數十年。

 

*

 

多次來魔王宮殿借還書本，搞到後來直接走特殊通道（魔王劃下的後門傳送陣）直接來書房的人類勇者──自稱只是村民A的──杰森，啪一聲合上會自動更新的《魔界簡史》，並忍不住打了個寒顫，低罵了句：「這他媽誰寫的？」

 

「哪本？」，魔王——今天也是絕讚過勞中的提姆——把屹立在書桌上宛如城牆似的公文堆往兩側撥開，不理會這舉動會令多少紙張掉到地上；他吃力地探頭出來，而杰森配合地舉高了手上的書，「《魔界簡史》？呃、好問題，你想問哪章？」

 

「與第三任魔王有關的章節。」，杰森側過頭，遲疑地說：「讀起來……文筆有點眼熟。我知道《魔界簡史》是由不同人寫成。」

 

聞言，提姆的眼神竟閃縮起來，解釋道：「一般而言，魔王的章節都會由他的繼任者所撰寫……」，但杰森疑惑地反駁：「可是我印象中大魔王的章節就不是迪、二代魔王所負責，而是由第三代一併撰寫。」

 

「呃……沒想到你連這個都知道……好吧……」，魔王小聲地咕噥了一會後，低咳了幾下，試圖讓自己表現出一副坦然的樣子，承認道：「的確是沒有這個傳統，只是我太崇拜魔王三世，所以把工作搶下來做而已。」

 

「崇拜？你崇拜他？」，杰森拔高了聲音，相當詫異地反問，「為什麼？那個人沒什麼好崇拜的了吧？根本徹頭徹尾就是個失敗。」

 

提姆一下站了起身，臉上帶著明顯的怒意，沉著聲向杰森確認：「你認為，他是一個失敗？」

 

杰森放下書，也跟著站了起來，「我有說錯嗎？清洗只到一半便遇刺，做出來的成果只是引發了戰亂，甚至要讓你——一個本不該步入這橦吃人不吐骨的建築物的年輕人——來為他善後。如果這不叫失敗，怎樣才叫失敗？」

 

「我沒想到，你也是目光短淺之輩，真教人失望。」，提姆陰著臉拂了拂袖，片片龍鱗因主人的怒火而漸漸覆在皮膚上，「他只是沒有機會完成而已，不代表他有做錯，他的雷厲風行和氣魄是我學不來的，而且，若非有他的清掃在前，我的變革推行不可能如此順暢，相信還要多花費許多心力和時間，和那群食古不化的老屁股打交道，又或是慢慢剪掉其愈伸愈長的枝節。」

 

杰森表情開始古怪起來，「你……真的這樣認為？你真的認為他做的事、呃，至少方向是正確的？」

 

「當然。」，魔王想也不想便立即回答，「他是打破陳規的黑羊，他讓我看到魔界存在轉變的可能，他是第一個奏響改革前奏的人，他的……經歷，亦清楚昭明了這條鋪滿榮耀與血腥的道路充滿了怎樣的危機，以及怎樣的豐富回報——」，他逐漸加快了語速，「他是把自己的王國看成信仰，為守護她而努力奮鬥，並確確實實地為此付出了性命的人。」

 

大概是說得口乾了，提姆抓起了杯子，尖爪扣到杯面上發出清脆的聲音。他咕嚕咕嚕地灌下了大半杯咖啡，然後以袖子隨手擦了幾下嘴後說：「我日日夜夜都在想同在想同一個問題——我會不會令他蒙羞？我會不會把他造給下代、造給我的一手好牌打壞了？又或者說，我可不可以奢望一下他會為我自豪？」，提姆不自覺地緊抓著衣袍，像個在夜晚街道上迷了路的小孩，充滿不安與懷疑地低喃：「我……真的做得夠好了嗎？」

 

「我……我認為他會的。」，杰森移開視線，嚥了下唾液，「你完美地實現了他當年想做到的事，讓他試圖撒下的種子開出了遍地的鮮花。」

 

提姆疲憊地抬起眼看著杰森，好一會兒後，才勉強地點了點頭，但仍說著喪氣話：「雖然我承認你有著一顆相當不錯的腦袋，但你還是個人類，你的說法和角度不代表魔界眾人的看法，也不可能代表到他。」。他把臉埋進雙掌間深呼吸了一口，鱗片逐漸退了回去，狀似冷靜下來了。

 

「那麼……」，杰森舔了舔唇，試圖找出另一個話題，讓這令人尷尬又悲傷的氣氛滾到一邊去，「你的章節呢？我是說，如果從你開始，之後的魔王篇章都由繼任人撰寫的話，那你的呢？」

 

「噢，那個啊。」，回到平常狀態的提姆往後攏了攏垂落到眼前的瀏海，坐回到他的公文陣中，「書中不是說魔王二世去當吟遊詩人了嗎？所以他把這份工作接過去做了，反正只要是王，都有著《魔界簡史》的最高權限。」

 

「原來是這樣……」，杰森盯著書上的字，好一會兒後，才合上書本，把它推回櫃中，並向魔王告辭。

 

同時間，大量手上握著《魔界簡史（僅供閱讀）》的魔物們，都發現今天的書本變厚了幾寸，多出的內容，全是第二任魔王的花邊新聞，其戰績之彪炳，狩獵範圍之寬廣，叫每一頭魔物都為之臉紅汗顏。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

正處於休息時間的吟遊詩人，本來一派優雅地翻閱著手上的書本，旁邊一盞熱茶冒著裊裊白煙，只是不知是從哪頁開始，他的臉免便愈來愈古怪，最後還既驚又怒地罵了聲：「這他媽誰寫的？！」，吐出的不雅字句，讓一旁等著他休息完畢再度演唱（當然他的歌聲從來都不是重點）的女士們驚愕了一下，想著她們那一直都氣度翩翩的夜翼怎麼了，連鮮花都嚇掉了幾束。

 

「噢，抱歉。看到了些古怪的事。」，詩人撥開垂到眼前的帽沿流蘇，朝周遭環視了一圈，一雙帶著歉意的藍眼配以蹙起的雙眉，讓一眾早已迷得神魂顛倒的女士們，紛紛柔著聲說「沒關係」、「我們能理解的」、「你想說什麼都可以」，其中一些已婚女士們的丈夫、甚至是孩子，都在旁邊以一副看到穿著粉紅色小裙子的巨龍在跳芭蕾舞的樣子，看著他們的妻子或母親。

 

詩人朝諸位觀眾感激一笑，但當他再次細閱起書上的字句時，便又愁眉苦臉起來。他舔了下唇，飛快地環顧了下周遭，像在找尋什麼，只是並無所獲，視線落在某處虛空又緩緩往上抬升，最後，藍眼盯著高掛的血月，似神遊又似深思，只知那幽幽地嘆出的呼吸中帶著悵惘。

 

這副黯然神傷的模樣，自然叫女士們心都跟碎了，就連旁邊喝酒的壯漢，都忍不住關心了句：「怎麼了啦大兄弟？」

 

「沒事、沒事…我……」，夜翼本想再次擠出微笑來，卻發現自己難以做到，只能強忍下心中翻攪著的驚訝與酸澀，匆匆、但不忘禮貌地向各位致上深切的歉意與感謝：「我想我有點事要去處理一下，實在非常抱歉，但今天的表演要結束了，而且短時間內我可能回不來，對不起。」，他把書本和其他物品收拾後，抱起了琴，向眾人鞠了鞠身，「這段時間承蒙各位的厚愛，有緣再見，謝謝。」

 

然後，在眾人不捨、理解還有歡送與道別的聲音下，隨著一道藍光消去了身影。

 

*

 

「提姆！提姆！」，吟遊詩人夜翼──或者說是，第二代魔王理查德.約翰.「迪克」.格雷森──在現出身影的那瞬間，便急忙忙地喚著現在王宮主人的名字，並頂著對方就快埋入黑眼圈裏的疲憊目光，和揉著額側的動作，快步走近並把《魔界簡史》按在書桌上，焦急地說：「這是很重要的事！提姆，請你誠實地告訴我，你沒有因為我在一百年前把你的咖啡換成可可，而在最近對我報復？叫一群史萊姆來為我伴舞這事不算在內。」

 

提姆轉了轉眼睛，正想說把他的琴掉包成了各類瓜果也全是他的手筆時，迪克連擺著手打斷了他，「啊──！我無法一一排除你這記仇小龍做過的惡作劇了，所以容我直接問吧。」，他邊說，邊低頭啪啦啪啦地翻掀著書頁，把寫滿他「戰績」的其中一頁推到提姆眼前，「這是你寫的嗎？」

 

提姆本來耷拉著的眼皮，在閱讀過幾行文字後，瞬間瞠大。他一把抓過《魔界簡史》，並一目十行地把當中的文字讀進腦裏，發現上頭紀錄的內容，比他所知道的還要多上好幾筆，這讓他有點驚訝和挫敗。

 

迪克在旁等了一會，感覺讓自己名義上的王弟閱讀自己過於輝煌的戀愛史實在有點不妥，於是在低咳幾聲後，把書搶了回來，反正看對方的臉色，相信已經明白自己是什麼意思。

 

「不……這當然不是我寫的……怎麼可能會是我呢……」，提姆夢囈般喃喃說道，凝望著書櫃旁為某人新添的單人椅，臉紅耳赤，同時又泫然欲泣般，但嘴角又止不住想要向上彎，這副瘋癲模樣自然嚇著了迪克。

 

「你知道是誰寫的？是我想的那個人嗎？不，首先該問的是，你還好嗎？」，迪克伸手，在提姆眼前揮了揮，遲疑著說：「要不要…呃，我為你清點公文，你去睡個覺、或是出去散散步？」

 

聞言，提姆立即扭頭過去，其速度之快，叫迪克擔心他的脖子會不會就此斷掉。他站起來，把手上的羽毛筆塞到迪克手裏，飛快地丟下了一連串話：「全部公文都打回頭叫他們重新想過，想清楚了、算清楚了、還有寫清楚了再呈上來，除非你認為是特別的事務，那就丟一旁我回來再處理──我出去走走，夜晚回來。」，他邊說邊快步往書房的傳送陣走去，途經書櫃時，匆匆自架上抓起某本書。一隻腳踏進了陣中的提姆，扯著一旁架子上的外袍往身上套時，像想起什麼般，在按上面具前，瞇著眼回頭對迪克笑著說：「謝了迪克。還有，我認為你應該是猜對了，畢竟也沒什麼其他選項了不是嗎？」

 

迪克呆呆地看著第四代魔王迅速地溜出了書房，想著他的王弟是不是終於吸了什麼不該吸的東西來提神，不然那抹笑容怎會如此幸福，又像身在夢幻中似的痴痴迷迷，另外還有據提姆所言的，是不是代表他猜想的那個人真的回來了？他又是怎回來的？眼下身在何方？

 

在這些事情的對比之下，他的戀愛故事（眾數）被公諸於世便不值一提了。

 

他試圖以深呼吸來冷靜冷靜，結果他該死的種族天賦告訴了他更驚恐的事──這房間有著戀愛的味道！而且還見鬼地不是出自於他！

 

不論是種族，還是本人，都象徵著奇蹟與愛情的迪克，靜靜地瞠大了一雙藍眼，還嚇掉了筆桿，內心翻滾著無法向他人訴說的雜陳五味。

 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

4.

與魔界總是高掛的血月不一樣，有著晝夜之分的人界，此刻豔陽高照，雲朵阻不了金黃燦爛的陽光灑遍世間，怡人的花香與清新的叢林氣味混合在一起，叫人精神為之一振；循著杰森曾借閱過的書本上殘留的氣息而到來人界的提姆，從長袍下伸出手，半掬水般把一縷陽光捧在手心，半是好奇、半是驚訝地凝望著手上温暖的光斑，又抬頭望向在枝椏間探頭的雀鳥，訝異於牠們那人畜無害的外表，確認了牠們就是自己自幼在人類童話上看到的物種，想著牠們怎麼還未絕種。

在鳥語花香的環境下，提姆不自覺放慢了腳步，連兜帽滑下了，也懶得戴回去；風自枝葉中穿過，沙沙的聲音包圍了提姆，舒緩了他被公文壓得繃緊的神經；一步又一步，按著追蹤魔法的顯示向對象接近，砰通砰通的心跳亦隨之加快，施過偽裝魔法的提姆，此刻不見犄角亦不見龍翼，就像個普通的青年，全靈魂全心思都在思慕著對象，生風的步伐也不過是為了早點見到對方。

忽然，一陣沉厚的朗讀聲鑽入提姆耳中。

提姆嚇了一跳，匆匆拉起兜帽，躲到樹後窺探。

原來自己在不知不覺間，已經接近了人類活動的範圍，抬首便看到不遠處佇立的小教堂，一群乖乖坐著的人類崽子，還有坐在樹下、捧著書的杰森。

金㬢穿過如翡翠般通透的葉子，照在杰森的黑髮上如同一個光環，連睫毛都似是鍍上了黃金。提姆看呆了神，杰森朗讀的文字在他的腦內掠過，只察其聲，沒空理解，只因對方的眼神是如此平靜與柔和，既不像他相冊中那般威風懾人，亦不像他平時在書房找他時那般滿眼戲謔。

提姆咬緊了唇，忽然失去了踏前的勇氣。

這種寧靜，說不定才是對方一直渴望的，而自己要是把對方的身份道破了，就不只是「不識趣」能道盡了，搞不好，對方會覺冒犯，又或是恐懼、憤怒，最後把自己推遠，更甚者……協助人類攻打魔界。

提姆內心長嘆了一口氣，額頭撞向扶著樹幹的手的手背，垂下眼看著鞋尖，靜靜聆聽對方朗讀著自己的著作，試圖不用最壞的角度，去揣度對方為何要給人類的幼崽講述魔界君王的歷史，試圖不去想為什麼杰森不回魔界，而是在人界生活，甚至背起過被附加了光明祝福的盔甲。

書中的歷史滿是跌宕起伏，提姆的心思也是同樣千迴百轉。習慣周詳地部署一切的腦袋，此刻尖聲叫囂著警告，一個一個不妙的可能性以概率向第四任魔王報告著，然而身為提姆──單純的一個「提姆」，只是腦袋很靈光的一頭年輕魔龍──卻任性地抱頭蹲在一邊，不想去管這些事。

杰森的朗誦聲漸低，最後合上書本，提姆知道，這是因為第四章已經唸完了，而自己，亦要下決定了。提姆抬起頭，入目的，便是對著小小聽眾們笑得温柔的杰森，就像提姆此刻沐浴著的陽光，當下，他便明白了自己內心的天秤，其實注定倒向對方那邊。

魔王悄悄地揮了揮手，在教堂設下了感知結界，要是這裡出現任何奇怪的魔力波動，他便會立刻知道；提姆亦悄悄揮了揮手，無聲地向杰森道別，同時劃開了傳送陣離開。

應付著孩子們連番追問的杰森，在提姆身影消散的那刻，像是無意般，抬眸環顧了下周遭，在提姆曾躲在其後的那棵樹多頓了一會，但又趕在身旁那群機靈鬼發現前飛快移開，姆指摩挲著書封上做了擊凸加工的作者名。

*

如是者，又過了數天。

「德雷克！」

來人壓著聲帶，直呼書房內的魔王的姓氏，而雙目放空地凝視著公文的提姆抬起眼，支著臉頰瞄了眼來人後，又把頭低回去，沒有搭理對方的意思，並在羊皮紙上，以紅色墨水批下三個字：「知道了」，然後丟到一旁粉紫色的爐火裏，把紙張送回該部門去。

得不到回應的來人一把拍在書桌上，怒意使其臉容扭曲，圓圓的鼻頭都彷彿要被氣尖，好插死眼前這半死不活的魔王。

「有事就稟告，無事找迪克去，我很忙，不用謝。」，提姆拖長著語尾，慢吞吞地說著：「另外，我知道閣下血統特別，但我還在王位上；也不用謝謝我提醒你了，注意一下就好，達米安。」

達米安嘴張了又張，最後決定先不計較這些小事，「格雷森說你有那個人的下落？」，搶著提姆說話前，他飛快地補充：「你知道我說的是誰，別給我裝傻！」

聞言，提姆放下筆，十指交握於下顎前方，認真地審視著達米安，半晌，他側過頭問：「為什麼我要告訴你呢？」

「因為父王！」，達米安大聲得近似在咆哮似的說著，「那個人要是出現在父王眼前，那──」

「這是你的猜想，還是他的意思？」，提姆冷靜地質疑。

達米安翕張了幾下唇，最後憤然閉上了嘴，用著一雙碧綠的眼睛，死瞪著提姆看；提姆自然不會退讓，於是一場無聊又幼稚、已經不知舉辦了多少屆的瞪眼比賽便開始了。

就在提姆或達米安快忍不進眨眼之時，一道男聲倏地響起：「提米──！我來還書啦……噢，現在是不是不方便？你們要打架嗎？我可以去買點乾果過──」

不待來人打趣完，也不待達米安把來人細看完，提姆便立刻飛奔到對方身前，捂著他的嘴巴把他按入傳送陣內，張開的龍翼把對方遮得嚴實，縱達米安眼力再好，也難以瞧見對方到底長什麼樣子。

被獨自留在書房中的達米安，望著兩人消失的位置，張著嘴呆了一會神，接著便不由得怒罵了一聲，並試圖聯絡某吟遊詩人告狀。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

維持著掉入傳送陣時的姿勢，兩人雙雙倒在草地上，柔軟的青草緩解了大半的衝力，但着地時還是讓杰森倒抽了下涼氣，好幾根碎草飄到半空中，又掉兩人身上，沾在魔王漆黑的長袍上成了新的花紋。

 

壓在杰森身上的提姆急忙撐起身，並發現了他們的周遭存在著不少的人類氣息──他下意識地把他們兩人傳回了上之來的教堂，而眼下，那些人類幼崽正躲在樹後，遠遠地、又好奇地觀察著他們。

 

杰森揉著後腦勺坐了起身，瞟了眼周遭熟悉的環境後，噗嗤一聲笑了出來，搖了搖頭，帶著點無奈與瞭然地感嘆：「那天的人果然是你啊……躲了在樹後的人。」

 

提姆咬著唇沒有回話。

 

杰森站了起身，拍走身上沾著的草碎，背對幾個已經大著膽子探頭出來的小孩，朝提姆伸出右手：「來吧，我帶你進內逛逛……也跟你說說到底發生了什麼事吧。放心，我的血依舊是魔族的血，而這教堂也不是一般的教堂。」，說話間，提姆的視野突然出現一陣扭曲，同時間，待清𥇦過來時，眼前的景象已經變了個樣。

 

紅藍二色調和在天空，紫色的天幕上同時綴著血月與旭日，而教堂的變化不算很大，但原本裝飾在外牆或屋頂上的那些宗教符號，全都消失了，眼下它只是一幢有點年代感的樸素白色屋子；花烏仍在，只是部分的牠們卻是魔界的品種，混入在人類世界的動物中。提姆眨了眨眼，好像想明白了些什麼般，轉頭望向那些孩子──全是帶著不完全、但更顯猙獰的魔物特徵的混血幼崽。

 

提姆把目光從一名半張臉是人類、半張臉是像沸騰的泥漿般，不斷冒著泡泡且無法凝固成形的女孩身上收回，並把手搭上了杰森的右手，借力站了起身。

 

*

 

杰森把一眾小孩哄回堂內，然後把提姆帶到自己臥室中。

 

臥室不大，放置的東西亦不多，簡樸得甚至稱得上是寒酸，只有狹長的床鋪、放滿各類依字母排列的書籍的櫃子、一張整齊地放著幾疊筆記本、紙張、連鋼筆都一根一根排好在桌沿的書桌、一張在椅背上掛著相信是今早時換下的睡衣的木椅，放眼全房，唯一稱得上是裝飾的，只有那幾盆放在窗前、栽在崩了邊邊角角的茶杯或湯碗裏的綠植，還有一副保養良好的茶具。

 

杰森為坐在床上的提姆泡了杯茶，在遞給對方時叮囑對方小心燙口，又再三要求對方別對茶水抱有任何期望，這只是些粗茶，只是比單喝井水好一點點而已。

 

提姆心懷感激地接過，並難以控制地思考對方到底來了人類世界後，才有園藝和泡茶的興趣，還是他本來就有，那又有誰有幸曾經喝還是魔王時的杰森泡的茶？布魯斯會喝過嗎？迪克呢？提姆他記得他曾看過些小道消息，說那時的他們關係其實很僵，而迪克亦曾向提姆坦言，杰森的「遇剌」，讓他總不自覺想要護著王宮中的一切年輕魔物……如同許多人一樣，他怕極了悲劇重演。

 

低頭凝望著金棕色的茶湯，裊裊的水蒸氣飄進提姆的鼻腔，帶點微辛的香甜氣味，相當獨特，尤其在提姆未曾接觸過「肉桂」與「薄荷」這兩種人類植物前，他實在難以找到確切形容的方法，只得閉上眼細細感受，試圖把整段氣味都記入腦內。

 

杰森看到提姆如此認真的樣子，莞爾一笑，在給自己也倒上一杯時，開口提醒道：「呷一口試試吧，雖然得小心燙口，但要是涼了就不好喝了。」

 

提姆點了點，雙手握著杯子，輕輕地吹了幾口後，小心翼翼得像在喝瓊漿玉液般抿了一小口，並讓那茶水游走在舌頭上每一個味蕾後，才緩緩嚥下，期間腦內不斷在思辭想字，試圖以筆墨來描寫這份味道。

 

反觀坐在書椅上的杰森，則是單手抓著杯沿，咕嚕咕嚕地把整杯一喝而盡。他用手背擦了擦嘴後，開始敍述起來：「這是一個很長的故事……但若論你感興趣、或是知之不詳的部分，想必是從我的『死亡』開始吧。」

 

提姆握著茶杯的手緊了一下，差點就把脆弱的陶瓷杯子給捏爆。

 


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

在杰森開始講述前，正襟危坐的提姆舉起手問道：「我可以紀錄下來嗎？」

 

杰森沒什麼所謂似的聳聳肩，試圖擺出一副漫不經心的樣子，但從口中吐出的，卻仍是語帶苦澀的自嘲：「反正也只是些沒人會在意的失敗者往事。」

 

提姆撓了撓臉，很想抖點機靈話出來安慰對方，無奈舌根早已緊張得打結，來不及說出些什麼來前，便被杰森一個揚手給打斷，示意著要提姆別去在意自己的自嘲，老毛病了。

 

提姆也只得閉上嘴。

 

清了清喉嚨，杰森緩緩地講述起自己的故事：「儘管現在都被統稱為混血了，但要確實地描述的話，除了『雜血種』這現被視作髒話的詞語外，再無合適的字眼了。」

 

提姆先是皺了一會眉，其後很快便會意過來般深呼吸了一口氣，這反應速度讓杰森鬆了口氣。

 

「太好了，你不會明白我當年跟迪克解釋我和他的不同有多辛苦——天殺的獅鷲與馬的愛情奇蹟結晶，他完全無法理解為什麼我稱呼他為混血，但我卻自稱為雜血……好吧，扯遠了，總之我的情況是，我父親那邊整棵家族樹都極其駁雜，駁雜到無法辦認出袓宗的種族，簡直是每個子孫都能自己獨立成一個新種族……始終不是什麼大家大族，對保護血統純正這種事可說是完全沒上過心，也沒那份餘力，畢竟為了生存便已經拼盡全力。」

 

杰森呷了口茶，白呼呼的蒸氣在說話間從嘴邊冒出，舌頭和嘴唇都燙紅了，但他似乎不覺得有任何的痛楚。提姆默默地把這項觀察結果記進腦內。

 

「如同這裏的孩子般，年幼時的我也沒有辦法很好地控制自己的外觀，尤其是臉部，斑駁地覆蓋著鱗片、羽毛、獸毛、又或是光裸的皮膚，布魯斯的訓練也只是讓我把其他更明顯的雜種特徵給收起來，像是不足以讓我飛起來的掉毛翅膀、笨重又堅硬的尾巴、形狀奇怪的木質犄角……而且讓我不會再突然自焚。」

 

提姆咬緊了下唇，手指收進掌心緊握成拳，一雙藍眼快速地眨巴了幾下，似乎有一瞬間的衝動，去試圖動用某魔法來窺看杰森的真面目，但最終，他還是放棄了念頭。

 

杰森撓了撓現在看起來相當光滑的皮膚，然而卻有一小條火紅色的羽毛掉了下來。他以指尖掂起來，以食指和姆指撚動了幾下後，羽毛便在他手中無火自焚，化為灰燼。

 

「我父親的原型從外觀而言，他是一頭和翼蛇差不多概念的東西，頂著一小對赤紅的鳥翼，但全身又覆滿了羽毛而非蛇鱗，而且又像蠑螈般長著四肢；能噴點火，但和龍族的相比，簡直是根火柴……他的原形大概就是這個樣子，我無法確切知道他到底包含了多少種族。」

 

「可以理解成他有著火蜥蝪的血統嗎？」，提姆問道。

 

杰森點了點頭，說這也是他的猜測之一，無奈他父親在他童年時便已失蹤，無法從他口中獲得確切答案。

 

「而我母親則是位樹寧芙，這是她跟我說的……天曉得她是如何盲得那麼徹底。總括而言，他們兩個就生下我就這個比四不像還要抽象的玩意，同時因為太多種族的血混在身體裏，所以各個種族都不夠份量來發揮所長──我是指，我幾乎沒有任何來自種族的血源饋贈，母親自身種族那點微末的神性，也看似沒法展現。那時的我體內的血統總是在打架，所以身體弱得每天看著也像要掛掉。這點當時布魯斯也頭痛了很久。」

 

「幾乎沒有血源饋贈？幾乎？」，提姆挑起一邊眉，抓著他在意的字眼反問。

 

「是的，幾乎。我一直以為我使用的、來自自己血脈的技能，就只有閑著無事把自己燒著玩自焚而已，直至我在那場大爆炸掛掉後重生，才隱約推測出那些特徵，原本是屬於哪些魔物……總括而言，老子活過來了。」

 

一口氣把落落長的《序章》說完後，杰森立即為自己添上了茶並一口喝光，緩解了幾近噴火的乾唇燥舌。

 

指頭敲著杯沿，提姆提出了疑問：「但大魔、我是指布魯斯，他相當肯定你已經死亡，所以才如此……痛心，並自暴自棄了一段不短的時間。」

 

「該怎麼說呢……」，杰森沉吟了一下，「原理上，火蜥蜴的重生在大家認知中，都是藉死灰重鍛肉身，而其靈魂本質便是不滅。無奈地，我的狀況卻不是如此高級的種族天賦⋯⋯現在推測吧，父親的血統只能賦予我一點點火系抗性，讓我不至於被燒成塵沙，然後因爲母親的木寧芙的生長特性，導致我被「栽種」到土裹——俗稱土葬——時，完成修復肉體的步驟⋯⋯你把我的屍體想成種子就可以理解了，而眾所周知地，如果沒有外力幫助，植物生長總是相當緩慢。」

 

提姆差點就想採集點杰森的毛髮回去試試看能不能種多棵杰森出來。他撓了撓掌心，把方才的念頭丟到一旁去，問：「那靈魂呢？」

 

杰森放下茶杯，搖了搖頭。「我不知道。也許是某部分微末的饋贈，使我的靈魂沒有立即離開，但充其量也只是被關在肉身內的地步，沒法修復，所以……我有著我被埋在土裏的意識，但那時的我沒有任何感覺。」

 

提姆逮住奇怪的地方，下意識地問了出口：「而布魯斯沒有發現？」，說完後，他驚覺到這問題有多冒犯，無奈覆水難收，只得懊惱地咬緊下唇。

 


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 

杰森放下茶杯，搖了搖頭。「我不知道。也許是某部分微末的饋贈，使我的靈魂沒有立即離開，但充其量也只是被關在肉身內的地步，沒法修復，所以……我有著我被埋在土裏的意識，但那時的我沒有任何感覺。」

 

提姆逮住奇怪的地方，下意識地問了出口：「而布魯斯沒有發現？」，說完後，他驚覺到這問題有多冒犯，無奈覆水難收，只得懊惱地咬緊下唇。

 

「我不知道，直至現在我都不知道英明一世的他，何解會沒有發現……」，杰森頓了頓，然後像想起了什麼往事般，低頭笑了一聲，「別告訴其他人，但我氣過他、恨過他，氣了大概十幾年，氣了一條手臂的生長時間，但……在萬賴俱寂的黃土下，那無邊的孤寂是會吞噬一切。太過漫長的無聊歲月，讓我把回憶中每一幀畫面都翻來覆去的細看，看著看著，忽就……看開了。」

 

他側著頭，想了一會後才續說：「我還是對布魯斯當時如此輕易地「放手」，如此輕易接受我的死亡而……我不知道，失望？憤怒？難過？也許都有吧，但我把這些都放下了。我在土裏想了很久，無論是得到布魯斯的道歉、甚或是殺了他……都是沒用的，已發生的都已發生，所有的一切都於事無補，所以與其像個怨婦般，終日揪過去不放，那倒不如我「放下」，然後給自己一條生路吧。」

 

他有些不好意思地撓了撓臉頰，或許是因為他甚少如此分享自己的內心想法吧。他拿起茶杯，藉此遮去自己的大半張臉，並賭氣般含含糊糊地咕噥：「而且要是老頭子道歉了，就搞得我好像非得要原諒他般，才不要咧。」

 

聽完杰森的一番自白，提姆感覺到自己的胃袋沉甸甸的──他有點理解為什麼杰森在復活後，沒有主動去找任何一位他「生前」認識的人……但為什麼他又要用《魔界簡史》來惡作劇呢？那無礙是自曝身份。

 

但無論如何，有一件事，提姆認為杰森必須知道：「我……我想我沒立場、亦沒資格對這段我沒參與的過去發表任何意見，但容我認真地提出一點──布魯斯一直對此相當自責，甚至動過放任魔界自毀、拒絕任何新王登基的念頭。」

 

「這個我在《魔界簡史》中看到了。該怎麼說呢，有點意外但又不太意外的樣子，的確像老頭子會做的事，只不過沒想到對象會是我罷了……我一直以為我是迪克的替代品。」，杰森垂下眼眸，凝視著杯中茶水，「這無疑亦令我更加無法去恨他……這還真煩人。」

 

兩人沉默了一會，無形的重量開始壓在兩人身上，提姆直覺他再不找點話說，等會就會尷尬得無法說出口，然後被對方客氣地請求離開，於是，他匆匆從袍內拿出了一本筆記本，棕色皮質封面已經有點殘破，有不少紙張被夾進簿內。他哇啦哇啦地翻動了一會，最後從某一頁中抽出幾份剪報，推給杰森。

 

報章內容都已是許多年前的奇聞了，大概都是些枯木開花、死灰復燃、死火山爆發之類，其中有一宗是與屍體失竊有關。杰森拿起那張報紙，細閱了一會後，搖頭否認。

 

「不不不，這些都與我無關……剛剛只是想確認一下是哪座墓地而已。老頭子根本沒把我葬到墓地裏。」，杰森指了指窗外，「大概是明白戴過王冠的人，是無法平凡又安穩地在魔界永眠，所以老頭子他把我安葬在這裡──只存在於理論中的空間，世界之間的夾層──天曉得他是如何想出來，但這裡的確是個適合休養的地方。」

 

杰森挪步到窗前，拉開了窗簾，讓溫暖怡人的午後陽光照進房內，掦起的點點灰塵在光線下，如精靈飛行時所落下的閃閃金砂。提姆不適應地微微瞇起了眼，藉著耀眼的陽光看見對方臉上淡淡的笑容。杰森回過頭來，朝提姆伸出右手邀請道：「一起出去走走吧？」

 

提姆事後回想反省過自己的反應是否太急躁、太久穩重了，但那刻他除了二話不說地把手搭上對方的手上外，已經再無其他想法……戀愛沒有使他變得愚蠢，只是眼前的人讓他甘願放棄思考。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 願天下有情人都能白頭皆老  
> 願天下所有人在每一天都能平安回家，與自己所重視的人擁抱  
> 願你在2月14這一天快快樂樂，事事順心

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114006/chapters/45418975)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
